Save it for a Rainy Day
by CourteyCourt04
Summary: It's a rainy day in Los Angeles. Just rain. No thunder. No lightning. No big deal. So why is Carlos so upset?


**A/N: This was requested by CheekyBrunette. She wanted a one-shot where Logan comforts Carlos, and I'm giving it to her! I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! **

**Save it for a Rainy Day**

Logan Mitchell searched the whole apartment looking for his friend. Carlos Garcia was nowhere to be found. The small boy's prized possession, his helmet, was missing, but Logan hadn't seen or heard Carlos leave. Logan checked everywhere he believed his friend would be. He looked in the swirly slide to find it empty. He wasn't hiding in their shared bedroom or even in Kendall and James's room. The bathroom was empty. Just to be thorough, he even checked Katie and Mrs. Knight's rooms to find them lacking a certain Latino as well. Where was he?

Kendall Knight and James Diamond had gone down to the pool for the morning. Considering the fact that it had started raining, Logan assumed his friends would be at their apartment door any minute now. Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone on a shopping spree with a few of the girls from the Palm Woods. That had left Logan and Carlos alone in apartment 2J for nearly the whole morning. Now suddenly Carlos was missing, and Logan was beginning to worry.

"Carlos! I've been searching for you for twenty minutes now! You're scaring me! Where are you at?"

When Carlos didn't come out after being called, Logan began to get irritated. No one had been in the apartment except the two of them, so Carlos being kidnapped couldn't have happened. He had to be deliberately hiding from his friend.

Logan mumbled a string of curses under his breath.

"I've gotta get new friends."

Logan officially gave up. Carlos obviously didn't want to be found, or he would've come out when Logan started frantically calling for him. Logan plopped down on the couch and waited for the Latino to come to him. A few minutes later he heard the door to 2J swing open and in walked the soaking figures of Kendall and James. Logan laughed. He couldn't help but tease them. "You know you guys are supposed to dry off by the pool, right? That's what the towels are for."

"Shut up, Logan!" James was not a happy camper. It was sunny outside when he and Kendall went to lay out by the pool, and once James had finally gotten accustomed to the heat, it started raining. He had taken off his shades and realized that the sun was no longer in the sky, and he was being pelted by huge drops of rain. James turned away from his friends and stormed off to his and Kendall's room to change out of his drenched swimming trunks, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Kendall watched as his roommate took off towards their bedroom and shook his head. "Logie, I'm telling you this rain came out of nowhere. Do you if the weather channel said anything about this?"

"I've been on it all day, and there has been nothing mentioned about rain." Logan looked around the apartment. Still no sign of Carlos. "You haven't seen Carlos anywhere, have you?"

"No. I thought he stayed here with you."

"He did, but I can't find him. I've looked everywhere, Ken." As agitated as he was with his smallest friend, there was still an edge of panic in Logan's voice. What if something bad happened to Carlos?

Kendall could hear the fear in the smart boy's voice and began searching the room for his missing friend. "Carlos? Buddy, where are you?"

When Carlos didn't reply, Logan followed their leader up the flight of stairs. "See? If he was here, he would've answered, but I haven't seen him since it started raining. I've been in the living room all day, so I know he didn't just walk out."

The two boys walked into the bathroom to find James blowdrying his damp hair. He had already changed and was now wearing sweatpants and his lucky v-neck.

"James, have you seen Carlos up here?"

'If that shirt really is lucky, he'll say yes,' Logan thought to himself.

James noticed the worried looks on his friends' faces and got worried too. "No. Why?"

'I never did believe in luck.'

"Logan can't find him. He's been in the living room all day, so Carlos couldn't have left without him knowing. He has to be here."

"Where, Kendall? I've looked everywhere, and I've been calling his name for what feels like hours."

"I don't know, but we'll find him. I promise."

The rain was coming down harder than ever now, and Carlos still had yet to be found. James and Kendall each took a different section of the hotel while Logan stayed put in the apartment. It had been an hour since their friend had disappeared, and Logan was becoming more worried with each passing minute. Logan was checking the bathroom one more time when he heard small whimpers coming from the cabinet.

"Carlos?"

Logan opened the cabinet and was shocked to see Carlos, helmet and all, curled up in a ball rocking himself back and forth. Carlos didn't look up when Logan called his name again. He didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that his friend was there.

"Carlos."

Logan pulled his friend out of the cabinet and held him close. Carlos clung to Logan and sobbed into his t-shirt, soaking through it in mere seconds. The Latino looked so helpless in Loagn's arms.

"Hey, buddy. Look at me."

Carlos obeyed and stared at his friend, tears flowing freely.

"What's wrong?"

Carlos sniffled and stared outside the bathroom door that Logan left open to find that it was still raining outside. "It's raining."

The smart boy was baffled. His best friend had taken refuge in the bathroom cabinet just because it was raining? "What? You've been in here this whole time, had me worried to death, because it's raining?"

A nod was all Logan got back in response.

"Care to explain because I'm confused. Why have you been in here? Why are you crying?"

"It's raining," Carlos repeated, persistently.

"I see that, but..."

"Papi said that when it rains the angels in heaven are crying. When they cry, it means we did something bad."

As much as he tried not to, Logan couldn't help but laugh. Carlos hid from his friends for over an hour because he was afraid he did something bad?

Through his tears, Carlos scolded him. "It's not funny, Logan!"

He stopped laughing when he realized how serious Carlos was.

"I stole five bucks from your wallet this morning, and that's when it started raining." Carlos pulled out of Logan's grasp and leaned against the wall opposite of him. He hung his head and mumbled, "I made your mom and dad cry."

Logan felt his heart sink when Carlos mentioned his deceased parents. They died in a car accident six years ago, but it still upset Logan to think about it. They were on their way to pick him up from school when a drunk driver crashed into them. Logan felt a tear fall from his eye but quickly wiped it away before crawling over to his friend, enveloping him in a hug. "You didn't make anyone cry, Carlos."

"But, Logie..."

He signalled at Carlos to stop talking. Logan debated on telling Carlos that what his father had told him was a lie, a method to get his son to behave when they were younger. However, by doing that, Logan would be crushing Carlos's child-like innocence. He couldn't do that, so he played along in hopes to get his friend to stop crying. "That's not why the angels are crying. They're crying because you're upset, not because you did something wrong. In fact, you didn't do anything wrong; I did. Those five dollars you stole from me, I stole from Kendall a few days ago. It didn't rain then, did it?"

Carlos thought about it. Logan was right. It didn't rain when Logan did anything wrong. Kendall and James did bad things all the time, but it never rained then either. The angels were crying because he was crying. "If I stop crying, the angels will too?"

"Yes." Logan nodded and stood up, pulling his friend to his feet. "Stay in here and dry your eyes. I'll call Kendall and James, and when they get here, the four of us will watch a movie. That sound good?"

"Yeah." As Logan was about to leave, Carlos called out to him. "Logie?"

Hearing his nickname, Logan turned back to Carlos. "Yes, Carlitos?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but don't ever do this again, alright? You had the three of us really worried."

"I won't." Just like that, Carlos was back to being his usual hyperactive self, bounding over to Logan and throwing his arms around his friend to embrace him. Looking over Logan's shoulder, Carlos noticed that it had stopped raining, and his smile got even brighter.

**A/N: Horrible ending, I know. I was out of ideas for this, so yeah. What Carlos's dad told him about angels crying when you did something bad actually came from something my nana used to tell me I was younger. Cheeky, I hope you liked it! I hope everyone else did too! Please review! **


End file.
